For automobiles, a configuration has been proposed in which an input operation device of every kind is mounted on a center cluster or the like in a vehicle interior.
For example, in an operation input panel unit disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a display is mounted on a center cluster. A plurality of input switches is provided around the display as input operation devices.
The conventional input switch is configured such that a light transmission section on which a character shape is displayed is provided on an operation surface thereof, and when the light transmission section is illuminated by an LED from the back surface side, the character displayed thereon is easy to be visually recognized.